The Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) is an application protocol for distributed, collaborative, hypermedia information systems. HTTP is the foundation of data communication for the World Wide Web. Hypertext is structured text that uses logical links (hyperlinks) between nodes containing text.
In computer networks, a proxy (a computer system or an application) acts as an intermediary for requests from clients seeking resources from servers. Proxies may provide administrative control over the content that may be relayed in one or both directions through the proxy. A firewall is a network security appliance that monitors and controls incoming and outgoing network traffic based on predetermined security rules.